


Pridecember Prompts submissions

by Fictional_Sadist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AI Yami - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what i'm doing but I hope you like it., Light Bondage, Light Smut, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Pridecember, Prideshipping, Skynet Atem, fight and make out, probably full on smut later, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist
Summary: My submissions for Pridecember.





	1. Day 1-Draw

**Author's Note:**

> first Yugioh fanfic. Haven't written in years. Hoping you guys like it...  
> *Runs off to hide*

To an outsider their explanation of how they came together would have seemed simple. When in truth it was anything but…

For Atem it was one word. One word always accompanied by a touch. 

The first was “Stay.” a command as much as the hand gripping his arm and the bright blue eyes burning into his. That word and touch gave him the strength to defy destiny and stay here. The second a nudge to the shoulder and Seto tell him to “Come” and leading him away from the movie room where Mokuba, Yugi and the others sat watching a movie, into a smaller room where they played poker. The third had been a lips brushing against his own and drawing him in. Lips that whispered their first request of him “Bedroom?”

For Seto it was two words and the what the former Pharaoh's eyes expressed. 

The first had been “Thank you…” and the loneliness that accompanied gratitude shining in his eyes as the billionaire had given him a ride back to Japan in his private jet. The second had been “Only you…” whispered as Atem admitted that the only one he considered a friend was him. (Yugi didn’t count. He was family)

The last had been “Teach me?” as his eyes shined with curiosity and fascination after Seto had told him that Atem limited knowledge of tech was laughable.

There were times that Seto considered himself insane for agreeing to it. But Atem had proven to be an adept student. Not "gifted" or a "prodigy" but he learned quickly enough to make it worth Seto's time. 

Seto had never admitted it out loud but teaching Atem his passion made him warm. 

Atem would always bring food, listen attentively and watch that his every move. During these times it seemed as though nothing existed beyond the small room they would work in. At their worst and spent two days alone before Atem's stomach grew too loud for them to ignore.

Three years. Both of them were left in stunned amazement when they realized that these lessons had been going on for three years. Neither knew what to call this thing they had developed.

They met. Often. Sometimes not even for lessons… sometimes Seto would silently seek out Atem's presence. Other times they would sit and talk about anything and, eventually, everything.

They also had sex. At first it had merely been because of the raging fire that seem to consume them when they touched. They had used any chance and every excuse to sneak away and explore their desires. Both convinced it would never last. Then the fire had settled into something warm and comforting. It began to mean something more…

Now they were once again in Seto's work room. Atem was one of the only other people Seto allowed in here. They were fiddling with the new VR pod.

Both were pretending nothing was wrong. Seto pretended that the small velvet box in his pocket was starting to weigh on his leg like a 10 pound hunk of iron. Atem was pretending that the paper folded in his pocket didn't seem to poke him in the leg every few seconds, as though reminding them of what it was there for.

They lied to themselves saying that they were not nervous. When in truth they were both nervous as hell.

They had fallen into a semi-comfortable silence when it beeping noise from Atem's jacket made them both jump. A light panic settled over Atem and he rushed over to to where he had thrown it into a corner. He pulled out his phone and spat out a string of…inventive curses.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"I set this alarm to let us know what time we would have to leave so we could make it to Yugi's dinner." Atem ran his fingers through his hair "Damn… We were making progress too…"

Seto repressed a groan. As he stood he had a flash of inspiration. It most likely wouldn't get them out of the dinner but he would give him a good outlet to broach the subject he hadn't been able to.

"How about this… " Seto offered and walked over to his briefcase. He opened it and turned it to display the many cards to Atem. "We'll each make a deck, only of monsters. After shuffling we'll draw card from each other's deck. Whoever has the higher-level monster or the with the most attack points gets to ask one request of the other."

Atem raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "We promise we wouldn't skip this one Seto…" However, there is this saying about how bad habits die hard. Atem grinned seeing, not only an irresistible challenge, but an opportunity of his own. "What the hell. Why not?"

Cards were carefully selected. Both tried to hide their shaking hands as they shuffled and placed their deck in front of the other. Each drew a card and placed in between them without looking at it.

They locked eyes and flipped their cards.

Atem’s was Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. A card that couldn't be destroyed in battle.

Seto’s was Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. His pride and his soul.

Atem chuckled and moved to stand. “Well...I guess there is some excuse we haven’t-” he was cut off by Seto grabbing his hand. Atem blinked and knelt back down not knowing how to interpret the look in Seto’s eyes. If he didn’t know better he’d guess it was fear. 

Seto took a deep breath and drew the box from his pocket. Atem gasped as Seto opened it to reveal two rings. The bands were made of half silver and gold that met and wrapped around each at the middle where the setting was. Set into the gold was a sapphire. In the silver, a ruby. 

Seto watched Atem widened till they were a mockery of Yugi’s. Words left him as the fear of rejection filled him. 

Then Atem smiled. Seto was so blinded by its radiance that he didn’t notice the other pull out a piece of paper from his pocket. A blush sullied its brilliance and it allowed Seto to focus on the paper Atme was smoothing out on the ground

A marriage license. 

“We...we can’t file it legally…” Atem uncharacteristically stuttered. He was suddenly unable to meet Seto gaze as doubt creeped into his mind. “But I though maybe...it could stand as a symbol...if you would have me…”

Seto grabbed Atem and pulled him into his arms. His whispered words echoed in Atem’s ears.

“You have become the only thing that I can ever remember wanting solely for myself. You are my equal. The only one who can stand by my side...the only one I could ever give the title “Partner”.”

At dinner that night they stunned everyone into silence when they announced that they were engaged. Their matching rings glinting from their position on the two left ring fingers.


	2. Day 2-Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journal entry by Seto Kaiba just before he ripped a hole in dimensions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short.

The closest thing I can relate myself to is Icarus. The boy who flew to close to the sun and died. 

You were a pharaoh. The living sun. You taught me that rival did not have to mean enemy. You pushed me to overcome obstacles that I could not climb on my own. Pushed me to become better than I was. 

Then you left. Like the day turning to night you left only the moon in your place to merely reflect your light in your stead. 

I refuse to settle for the moon. I have the key now. 

Like Icarus I will take to the skies and reach for the sun. 

However, I am not like Icarus. Icarus was a fool. Icarus failed. 

I will not fail. 

I will find the place where souls meet and find the sun and grasp it and drag its ass back to where it belongs!


	3. Day 3-Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A millennial old game reaches it's conclusion

It all started with a shadow game. I brought his dragons to life. I shattered his heart and left him to rebuild it. 

I didn’t think beyond that. How he would become the only person beside my light that I could really call my friend. His darkness called to mine. We fought as both enemy and ally. 

Now he stood in the middle of my throne room demanding a duel. My four priests standing in front of me to leap to my defense with one word. 

I stood and smiled at him and received and answering smirk. I ordered my people to stand down and walked forward to greet him properly. I ignored the warnings of myr friends and priests. 

I moved, not to dueling range, but so that I stood toe to toe with him and looked up into his determined blue eyes. Instead of backing up and shouting at me he reached out a shaking hand and touched my cheek. Before I could respond he pulled me into his arms and to my sheer disbelief I heard him choke back a sob. 

I wrapped my arms around him and returned the embrace. Eventually I convinced him to come with me to my chambers and there I let Seto unleash himself onto me. Screaming accusations, tears flowed from both my eyes and his. Then, finally, he grabbed me and claimed me as his own. 

As our heart rates slowed he wrapped me into his arms. I fell asleep with the stray thought of never wanting to leave his embrace floating in my head. 

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Horakthy whispering “You win.” woke us both. However we were no longer in the splendor of the palace. We were in a place I did not recognize. I was cold and computer lights danced around us. I turned to face Seto’s shocked blue eyes. 

They were glazed over as though he was seeing something that wasn’t there. In absolute panic I shook him and called out his name. With a gasp he came back and looked around in a daze until he settled back on me. The pure joy that spread across his features was blinding. He pulled me down and kissed me. 

A bright light gleamed and interrupted us. We turned to see the creator god of light in all her glory standing before them.   
“You have won your gamble Seto. By the rule you set forth in this game you are rewarded by Atem being returned to you.” and then she was gone. 

It would be weeks until Seto was able to explain things to me. After I had sealed myself in the puzzle the man who had been my Priest and successor had challenged the gods for my soul. He would make himself my counterpoint in the game against Zorc. Should I win and pass into the afterlife Seto would have to follow and convince me to stay with him. 

To make sure that he would never be able to harm me Seto had sealed a part of himself into the puzzle. Now Kaiba had completed the task his soul had set out to accomplish. He was made whole and was struggling to deal with new memories that had once been, but where no longer, his. 

I stood by his side and helped his through it.

After all...I was the prize in my beloved’s game.


	4. Day 4-Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Seto see's Yami in the school uniform he wants to rips it off him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in office lime with light bondage. No full on sex because why would either of them randomly have some kind of lube?

Seto hated the uniforms of Domino high. They were a tool of education. A tool he'd worn himself but it didn't mean he liked it. He viewed education as a prison. There was nothing that the school could tell him that he hadn't learned years ago.

The school did hold something he wanted though.

Yami.

The former pharaoh had submitted himself to the educational system. Except that decision had only made him hate those damn uniforms more. The body gifted to him after the fiasco with DOOMA still held a disturbing resemblance to Yugi. Except where Yugis eyes were a violet, Yamis were a bright red.

When he wore the uniform he bore to much a resemblance to his former host.

Seto wanted to rip it off of him everytime he saw it.

That desire combined with a class assignment where he was forced to partner with Yami lead to an argument of why still felt the need to hide behind Yugi. That had lead to the wrestling on the floor, which had lead to them laying on the couch in Seto’s office in nothing but their boxers.

Seto had managed to take off the ridiculous collar and cuffs he wore but had also tied Yamis hands behind his back with a spare tie he kept in his bag. 

Seto was on top of Yami and was grinding the pelvises together while he had latched his mouth onto one nipples and rolled the other between his fingers. Yami was moaning and arching into his touch.

The friction between their lower halves wasn't enough. He needed more. Wanted to see Yami’s face as he brought him to the heights of pleasure. 

With one final lick he released the now stiff peaks. He heard Yami whimper in protest and grinned up at him. He grabbed the other and pull him into his lap.

Yami leaned down and kissed him. Seto shoved his tongue in and engaged Yami in a dance while he pulled their boxers down and grabbed both of their hard lengths and began to stroke them.

Yami pulled back with a gasp and Seto watched the others shudder and writhe above hime. Neither pressing closer nor pulling away. “Kaiba...Kai..ba” he panted over and over again like a chant.

Seto pulled him close without stopping his rhythm and whispered “Seto…” before beginning to suck and bite along Yami’s neck. Leaving marks of claim.

“Call me Seto.” He growled when Yami stopped talking and did nothing but moan and grunt in pleasure. He pulled away to lock his blue flame eyes with lust filled crimson. He stopped stroking them. He wanted Yami to say *his* name. No other.

Yami leaned down a whispered “Seto…” and sealed their lips together once more. Seto pressed into Yami and began a hard steady rhythm that reduced them both to nothing but the others name.

Heat coiled and finally they found release together. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over them Yami’s face, the way the back was arched and the sound of him calling “Seto!” burned itself into Seto’s vision. 

Then Yami collapsed against him and Seto untied his wrists. Yami brought his arms up to wrap them around Seto’s shoulders. 

Nothing was said. It became a comfortable silence where Yami rested his head against Seto’s chest and Seto stroke Yami's hair.

Neither said it but both knew: domino high uniforms sucked. This was much better.


	5. Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two souls find comfort in each shared pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of hurt/comfort one shot. Show a little of the boys PTSD. Nothing graphic or detailed. If you are sensitive to this please be careful. Ties in to my day one submission a little.

Angry didn't even cover how Seto looked when Atem arrived for their scheduled lesson. Atem knew the exact reason behind the taller mans ire.

Seto was hosting another KC Grand Prix tournament. Once again Yugi would be putting his title on the line by going against the winner. Seto wanted Atem to participate and claim the title for himself. 

Atem had declined the invitation. 

Atem held up his bag of food “I hope you like Italian.” He offered while sliding around Seto and into the mansion. “What are we covering today?” 

“Why the hell aren't you participating?!” Seto snarled at him. “This is the first tournament I'm hosting since you got a body! The first were you can officially enter as yourself and you decline?! What the hell is wrong with you?”

Atem sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I just want to watch this time around…” he walked to the kitchen with Seto following behind. Atem set the food on the counter and sat down to have Seto start interrogating him again.

“Watch?” the blue eyed CEO asked incredulously. The alien concept shocking him to the point his voice took on a normal volume. “You want to watch? Not reclaim your title?”

“Yes.”

“How does that make any sense? That title is yours! The world should know and treat you with the respect-”

“I spent five thousand years playing games Seto!” Atem screamed, finally snapping. “Games I had to win or cease to exist! So, yes, I want to sit on the sidelines and watch as everyone fight with nothing on the line! Watch while they have fun!”

Atem panted as Seto digested the information. Now that he'd started Atem couldn't stop the flow of words.  
“At first i remembered everything except my name. Why I was there, what I had sacrifice, why I was fighting. The maze was more of a hiding place….it was either run and hide or play again. Every game, whether I won or not, stripped more and more of who I was away. Till the only thing I knew was that I...I couldn't lose…”

Atem had gone cold and was shaking as he trailed off. Seto stared at him in horrid facination as he realized that Atem was wearing a look of absoululte terror.

“Every game, whether I won or not, stripped more and more of who I was away. Till the only thing I knew was that I...I couldn't lose…”

Seto slowly moved forward and wrapped his arms around the former Pharaoh. Atem paused a moment and raised his arms to clung to him as Seto whispered “I know…”

Atem’s gripped Seto’s arms harder. 

They were so alike…

“Let's skip the lesson today…” Seto whispered.

Atem nodded and at his request they watch something loud. Filled with explosions that vibrated through him thanks to Setos excellent sound system. They didn't cuddle but Seto didn't object when Atem held his hand and by the time the movie ended their fingers were twined together.

Two more movies passed before Seto spoke up again

“You can be a VIP.” Seto whispered and clarified before Atem could respond. “It's the best seat in the house. Huge TV wall that shows all the current duels. Food and drink are provided. Air conditioning. Best place to watch.”

Atem smiled to himself. “Does that include a private tour of Kaibaland?” he teased. “I didn't get to see much of it last time.”

“I can make sometime to show you around.” Seto responded. Atem turned to stare at him. He noted a light blush dusted Seto’s cheekbones. 

“It's the least I can do for you, since it could be argued that without you it wouldn't exist…” the blue eyed teen explained.

There was no way to describe how those simple statements moved Atem. He rested his head against Seto’s arm and whispered. “I'd love to.” 

They watched two more movies and Seto ordered out since the food Atem had brought had gotten to cold. 

Into the fourth movie Atem began to doze off. When morning came the two of them woke to find themselves curled in each others arms. They didn’t speak of the day before as they ate breakfast and readied themselves for the day. They arranged another time later that week for their interrupted lesson and before Atem left to return to the game shop Seto told him he would call Atem when his VIP passes were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think...


	6. Day 6-Ice (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem's thoughts on Seto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the two I did for this prompt

 

The favorite nickname I hear for Seto is “Ice Prince”.

 

I don't entirely disagree. There is nearly nothing that an environment can throw at ice to destroy it. Cold makes it stronger. It take great force to break. Heat just changes its shape until it can cool down again.

 

But that is not what I see.

 

What many mistake for ice is a diamond. Forged into brilliance by years of heat and pressure.

 

Of course this gem is not perfect. He has many inclusions. Scars on his very soul.

 

Any who would seek his destruction would find hell in the attempt.

 

I should know.

 

I saw his heart and knew this was no mere chunk of unfeeling ice. I saw that the black marks made a pattern. I pattern i turned his head to see. I became the stone upon which he cut himself to enhance his beauty.

 

Now he stands before me. A radiant stone whose scars take on the shape of a dragon.

 

The most wondrous being I've ever had the privilege to encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one is the next chapter. It's an Au. So be warned.


	7. Day 6- Ice (B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Au were Seto is the prince of an Ice nation and Yami is a prince offered to seal a peace treaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second submission for this prompt. 
> 
> I kind of like it. I has the potential to be made into an actual story....

Ice.

 

Yami stared at the landscape over the ship's railing. The northern kingdom seemed to be made completely of ice. Buildings rose that glimmered in the sun like gems.

 

Yami supposed it was impressive. It didn’t move him though. Nothing did.

 

Cursed. War. Sacrifice.

 

These words had been thrown around over his head for as long as he could remember.

 

His people were of the Southern tropics. They were renoud for their “demonic” fighting tactics and their dark skin.

 

Except for Yami. He had been born with a pallid skin tone that no matter how much time he spent in the sun never darkend. He had dark red eyes and tri-colored hair. He also didn’t feel much temperature-wise. It was said that he was cursed. His father had tried everything he could to take it off of him but all that did was make Yami unable to feel anything. Emotions, touch, temperature. They had all been dulled.

 

They said that the northern Kingdom had cursed him to try and force a treaty between them and that had started the war. The war had been waging for almost twenty years now.

 

Sacrifice. This word made his chest twinge painfully. He’d always know this word. He’d been told since he was a child that if their people lost the war he’d be forced to go and live in the Northern Kingdom. That he would have to sacrifice himself for his people.

 

Like he hadn’t done enough of that already.

 

In the end the Northern Kingdom had been too much for their people to handle and they had been forced to submit. Yami was here to be delivered to the the Northwestern Prince of Ice as a consort.

 

Yami watched with growing disinterest as the boat docked. He merely went through the motions as he joined the royal party in the final leg of their journey to present Yami. They were taken straight to the Palace.

 

The advisors were all talking to Yami at once. Asking him questions. Giving him a final run down of customs. Trying to reassure him that everything would be alright.

 

As if it had ever been.

 

They were hardly given a moment’s rest before they were brought into the throne room. Sitting upon a grand silver throne was a middle aged man who wore leathers and furs.

 

Yami was immediately suspicious. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was wrong.

 

“I bid you welcome.” the man said pleasantly before rising to grasp the hand of the ambassador. The puffy old man immediately began to verbally kiss the mans ass.

 

A tingle ghosted itself across Yami's skin like a whisper  and he figured out what was amiss.

 

“I thought we were meeting with the Northeastern prince?” He questioned. The room went silent.

 

The ambassador looked embarrassed “Please forgive him.” He muttered “He sometimes says the strangest things.” The ambassador pointed at the man “This is the prince Yami.”

 

“No, he's not.” Yami told them flatly. The ambassador and the man stared at him “If i remember my studies correctly this man is wearing the uniform of the Head of the Royal Guard. Beyond that fact the prince is supposed to be around my age. This man is at least twice that.” His tone never changed. He didn't mention the fact that he _knew_ this wasn't the prince. That never had gone over well.

 

The Southern party began to whisper among themselves.

 

Yami continued, his voice never wavering “Of course I did mostly self study, so there is the possibility I'm wrong. But I'm not. If this is the man you interact with then you've probably been turned into a running joke.” Yami turned his head as though distracted and muttered “Not that I'm surprised.”

 

The “prince” began to laugh then clapped the ambassador on the shoulders.

 

“He's got you in this one.” The man admitted “My name is Raphael. Sorry about this be since you showed up here and decided _I_ was the prince it was decided to wait until you figured it out.”

 

He moved to stand in front of Yami “Tell me, can you find the Prince then?”

 

Yami looked up at him and shrugged. He turned his head to survey the members of the court. He eyes landed on a young man in the back corner near the throne. He sat in front of a scroll as though he was writing everything down and was staring at him intently. He wore all white. His jewelry was silver with blue gemstones. Armbands on each bicep, a few thin rings and an ear wrap in the shape of a dragon with a blue sapphire eye.

 

Something about the ear wrap niggled at the edge of Yami’s mind and before he even felt the tingle caress his skin he was raising his hand to point at him.

 

“Him.”

 

The blue eyed man grinned and walked over to stand in front of Yami. Empty red met amused blue.

 

“Its seems the rumors about you weren't exaggerated.” He turned to the ambassador “Thank you for providing us with such a long source of entertainment.” he turned to Raphael. “I win the bet.”

 

Raphael nodded with a smile and Seto turned back to Yami who had started staring off into space  again. He placed two fingers under Yami’s chin turn his head so that they could look at each other again.

 

His face still held the smug grin  but there was something in his eyes that Yami couldn't figure out.

 

“Since this will become your home now you'll have to hide your eyes. Some adjustments to your wardrobe will be made as well-”

 

The prince kept talking but Yami didn't hear anything else. Something sparked in his chest and he couldn't hear anything beyond the rushing of his blood in his ears.

 

Yami narrowed his eyes into an angry glare and raised his hand and slapped the princes hand away. “My eyes are fine. If anyone who doesn't like me because of something I can't change that's their business.”

 

Then as suddenly as it flared it was gone. Yami blinked into the silent room and blinked.

 

“It seems he’s not a subservient as you lead us to believe.” Raphael muttered.

 

“I...I apologise…he’ never done that before…” the ambassador stuttered.

 

Yami was fixated on Seto. The grin on his face had changed and he came closer and placed his hand on Yami’s cheek.

 

“Perfect.” The blue eyed man whispered. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Yami’s eyes widened.

 

*Finally* a breathy voice whispered in their minds.

 

'Seto’

 

That was the prince's name. Yami gasped as heat flooded his veins. Seto took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and wrap his arms around Yami.

 

Yami raised his own arms to grab Setos arms as he unconsciously began to respond to the demanding tongue and lips.

 

Blue flame exploded around them and Yami pulled back and flung his head back. His mouth open in a silent scream and he was frozen and burned alive at the same time.

 

Setos face was set in a grimace and the two clung to each other.

 

Those gathered around could do little more than watch as blue arcs of lighting flew from the flames. Then a purple and black fog rose to cover them.

 

Two heartbeats later the fog was engulfed in a molten gold flame. It rose and formed itself into that of a roaring phoenix and disappeared.

 

Seto knelt with Yami slumped against him. He was violently shivering as he clung to Seto. Around his upper bicep curled a red dragon. Across his chest sat a golden bird-like dragon with its wings splayed. Blue veins worked their way down his arms and up Setos.

 

Yami vaguely heard shouting and felt the vibration of Setos chest as he barked orders. He felt himself being lifted up and then he passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. It can be refined and definitely has potential.


	8. Day 7-Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami becomes aquianted with the term "Boyfriend Sweater"

It had started innocently enough. One of Yami’s sweatshirt’s had disappeared. It had been one of his favorites. He’d worn it all the time. Then he’d set it down, turned around, and it was gone.

Then it had shown up again. In his closet. Like it had never left. He’d gladly started wearing it again. It was the most comfortable piece of clothing he owned.

Then it had disappeared again. Then reappeared again a few weeks later.

This repeated three more times. The last time it had shown up Yami decided that until he figured out what was going on he wasn’t going to wear it.

Then Yami had come home from a walk and Yugi and Anzu had been rolling on the floor and clutching their sides near dying from laughter.

Apparently Yugi had gone out to lunch with Mokuba. The younger Kaiba had been complaining that Seto was irritable and that Isono had mentioned something about a sweater.

Yugi and Anzu had put two and two together. After hearing the story so did Yami. So he decided to wear the sweater again then confronted Seto when he tried to “borrow” it again.

“I like your smell…” the taller teen had eventually admitted. He had refused to look at Yami and there was pink tint to his cheeks.

So that was how Yami ended up with a new wardrobe. The “official” reason was to make up for Seto’s dishonorable behavior. No one said anything when Yami stopped wearing a favorite piece for a while.

Nope. Not when Yami had acquired a Blue Eyes White Dragon ear cuff that curled possessively around the outer shell with its head leaning in as though whispering into Yami’s ear.


	9. Day 8-Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sakura tree is a perfect symbol for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ties into my day 1 chapter

The Sakura tree…

A symbol of life and death.

It fit them. Kaiba Corporation was an empire that had been built by finding new ways to bring death. It’s change had started the day Seto had won his game with Gozaburo and the old man had jumped from the window and ended his own life.

To lose is to die.

In a way they had both believed that. Atem had died and sealed his soul away because he couldn’t win against Zorc. Not winning meant you lost right?

Everything had changed for him when Yugi had made him spare Seto’s life. He had realized that losing didn’t mean death. Giving up was death.

Giving up was why Seto had asked him to stay after he’d lost the Ceremonial Duel to Yugi. The reason Seto had stopped him from going into the afterlife. Had stopped him from dying. Had made him choose life.

It was fitting that they had held their promise ceremony under a blossoming Sakura tree. It was a small gathering. Only Yugi, Suguroku, Mokuba and Isono had been invited to witness it.

They couldn’t trust themselves with their own lives. To they entrusted them to each other. It was something they had proven to each other time and time again.

When they got back to the mansion they planted their own tree. Their own Sakura tree to grow and stand and live with them as they did with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?


	10. Combo of days 9-11 Hot/Virtual/Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem creates a virtual vision for Seto

Hot….

 

The fire was hot. Seto could feel the heat prickle his skin. He could feel the slight breeze caressing him gently and playing with his hair. He could smell the mixture of trees combining with the salt air.

 

Every touch, every sensation was so natur it was hard to remember that none of it was real. That it was all an illusion created by computer programming.

 

When Atem had asked to show Seto something he'd been working on the blue eyed CEO had never expected _this_.

 

Atem watched Seto’s face anxiously. He’d been fiddling with the virtual programming and the two of them had spent a week tweaking the pods their bodies were laying in.

 

He'd crafted the scene carefully. The trees of the forest thinned and stopped at the grass that thinned then stopped at the line of the beach. Cliffs rose up to the side of them and the night sky was filled with stars. The camp fire crackled merrily in front of them.

 

The look of wonder on Seto’s face touched something deep in Atem. It was soon replaced with terror as Seto thrust his hand all the way into the blazing fire. Then exasperation when Seto merely looked curious instead of in pain. Atem knelt beside him and yanked his hand out.

 

“You know if you want realism it should burn when you touch it.” Seto told Atem.

 

“You're not wrong but the point of the virtual world is to have fun. Not hurt yourself.” Atem chided.

 

A roar echoed through the air and Atem grinned as Seto’s eyes were drawn to the sky.

 

'Perfect timing.’ Atem thought as he watched a group of blue eyes white dragons chase each other through the air.

 

They called out to each other but there was a lightness to it. Something playful. Something far removed from the battle cry they used when Seto summoned them in a duel.

 

Seto's eyes were riveted to the dragons in the air as they drew closer. They landed next to them. They were each slightly different from each other. All were the size of an elephant. Except for the little ones. They were only about the size of a horse and lept around and played with each other. Each dragon was subtly different from each other.

 

Atem took Seto’s hand and drew him closer to the flock. He drew them up to one of the adults. The dragon looked down and stared at them critically. Then lowered its head to press it into Seto’s chest. Seto brought his hands up to to run his hands over the dragons smooth scales as the dragon nuzzled against him.

 

Atem moved away to allow Seto somtime alone. When he turned to seek out the former pharoah he saw Atem holding a little baby blue eyes in his arms. The small smile as he ran his hand down the small creatures back and the way it arched up into his hands took Seto’s breath away.

 

Then the dragons started to hum. Each adding a different tone and volume. It harmonized and became like a song. It left Seto breathless.

 

They stayed with the dragons for hours. It was hard for Seto to pull away bu Mokuba would wake up soon. They came out if the pods and fell into a comfortable silence.

 

They didn't speak about if for days. Then Seto came to Atem and asked his permission to show them to Mokuba. Atem didn't laugh or tease or tell him that they were his dragons to share or any of the thousand responses that Seto had expected. He simply nodded.

 

It was weeks later that Seto asked him how he had created that vision when he'd only ever faced off against the Blue Eyes in battle.

 

Atem took Seto’s face in his hands and carefully worded his answer “Dragons have a bad reputation of being only creatures of battle. But they only fight in response to a perceived threat. There is more to them that. They have families, homes, things they want to protect. They can be gentle as well as fierce. When I faced off against your three blue eyes they saw me as your enemy. They responded to that. Now we aren't enemies. The dragons can relax now.”

 

Seto didn't know how to respond to that. How did one respond to someone saw everything about yourself that you didn't? What do you say to the one that pulled out your soul and showed it to you?

 

So he did the only thing he could do: he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

 

It was slow and light. Neither moved to deeped it as kiss melted into kiss. They lacked the normal heat that lingered between them but felt more intimate than anything else they'd done. They simply stood with their hands around each other and their lips moving in a slow dance. Both felt something shift between them, neither spoke of it. No words were needed.

 

After that Atem would sometimes catch Seto humming the tune the dragons had sung. To the former pharaoh there was truly no higher praise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think/how this makes you feel.


	11. Day 11-Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version on how the aftermath of the Ceremonial Duel should have gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide if this was tear (like water from your eyes) or tear (you ripped something to cause damage)   
> So kind of went with both (F-ing English)

 

The ceremonial duel was over. The other Yu- Atem had lost.

 

Seto felt frozen to the spot. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Yugi was on his knees while Atem consoled him. There was a deep sadness in Atems eyes. A resignation.

 

Ishizu started babbling and Atem moved to stand in front of the doors that would lead him to the afterlife.

 

To death.

 

Seto tried to move but it was like someone had pressed pause on his actions.

 

'Move.’ Seto told himself as the doors began to slide open.

 

' _ Move _ !’ Seto screamed at himself as Atem began to walk towards the door. He stopped when Anzu yelled at him. Pausing to listen to his friends lame excuses and encouragements. 

 

' _Damn it!_ **_Move_**!’ 

 

His body finally snapped out of it as Atem once again began to move towards the blinding light. His clothes and body changed into the form he'd held as Pharaoh. Seto raced forward and shoved the other's aside.

 

Atem raised his arm and Seto grabbed it and yanked him back.

 

Atem looked up at him in shock. Seto ignore then protests from the others as he growled down at his rival

 

“Don't. You. Dare.” The room went eerily silent and Seto continued in a low hiss “You don't get to pull this stunt! After  _ everything _ you do  _ not _ get to walk away after one loss like a  _ coward _ !”

 

“Its where he belongs!” One of the others piped up. Seto turned to them and snarled 

 

“Did any of you bother to stop and ask what  _ he _ wanted?!” 

 

More silence.

 

“...st…”

 

The sound made Seto turn back to Atem only to see him holding onto his arm as though it were his only thing that was holding him there. His bright red eyes were wide with terror and Seto could feel the intense trembling from the smaller body. 

 

“...stay…” Atem choked out and leaned forward to press his face in Seto’s chest. The former pharoah sobced and Seto pulled him into his arms and grabbed Atem’s  chin and made him up into his fiery blue eyes _ “Say. It.”   _ he growled.

 

It made something in Atem snap and he shouted his wish ao that everyone heard it. 

 

“I want to  _ stay _ !”

 

The doors slammed shut and Atem collapsed to the ground with a wordless cry. Seto kept his hold and followed him to the ground.

 

Before anyone could react the ground beneath their feet began to tremble. On instinct Seto picked Atem up and shouted at Mokuba to follow him. He didn't care if any if the others followed as they raced up the stairs of the crumbling tomb. 

 

It wasn’t till they were all together outside of the ruined tomb entrance that Seto took stock to make sure that at least Yugi was still there. All of the others had made it. Even the Ishtars. Atem seemed in a state of shock. He refused to let Seto go. He even shied away when others, even Yugi, came near him.

 

Seto ended up offering them all rooms at his hotel. The ride back was quiet. Everyone was stunned at Atem’s behavior and they were all trying to figure out what had happened. Mokuba was surprised that not only was Seto allowing Atem to hold onto him for dear life but that he was holding the other back by having an arm draped around the former pharoah. 

 

Only once Seto and Atem were alone did Atem finally speak. 

 

“Thank you…” were the first words out of Atem’s mouth. 

 

“Mind explaining to me why, if you wanted to stay you didn’t just say so?” Seto asked in irritation. He knew it was insensitive but he was still raw from what had almost happened this afternoon. 

 

“I...couldn’t…” Atem responded quietly. 

 

“I swear if the word “destiny” or other such bull shit comes out of your mouth-” Seto began then stopped when he noticed the tears that had begun to flow down Atem’s face. 

 

“I wanted to...I tried...I tried to tell Aibou...to tell anyone that I didn’t want to go…” Atem continued in a broken whisper. “But-but every time I attempted to say-to  _ do _ anything it-it was like I-I froze…” a sob cut off his words but Seto stayed silent. He offered nothing more than his quiet presance and waited for Atem to continue. 

 

“It...It was like I was chained to something pulling me in...I tried to fight it but-but it was like the harder I fought the stronger it pulled...like it was choking off my words by being around my throat….I-I…” Atem fell into quiet sobs. 

 

There was a time that the thought of seeing his rival broken and defeated in front him would have filled him with satisfaction. Now it pissed him off. He wasn’t mad at Atem.

 

No...He was pissed at whatever power took his will away. At Yugi and the others for just going with it. At the fucking Ishtar’s for  _ encouraging _ it.

 

Seto slowly came to Atem’s side and wrapped the other in his arms. He let Atem cry for a little bit before softly putting all his conviction in to his next words 

 

“You are my rival. You are the only one who was strong enough to knock me from the pedestal that I had put myself on. The one that nearly cost me Mokuba. No one gets to take your strength and dignity away. If anyone even thinks of trying I will tear them apart until there isn’t anything left for the crows to want.” 

 

Atem turned to cling to him once again. Seto held him close

. 

Atem had save him by shattering his heart. Had shown him a strength that he hadn’t known he possessed by having the faith in him to put it back together again alone. 

 

Now it was his turn, but being alone wasn’t what Atem would need. Atem would need Seto by his side to show him that there was at least one person who would see him as something, as someone, other than a ghost that inhabited Yugi’s body. He didn’t care what Yugi and the friendship brigade said Atem wasn’t leaving his side until the former pharaoh said otherwise. 

 

It was time to return the favor. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. Anyone who was paying attention would know that Seto would have never just stood there and let Atem walk into the afterlife like the anime would have us believe! (Thus Darkside of Dimensions)
> 
> Also it really bothered me how the entire Yugi-tachi just went with it. They didn't question it or really argue about it. it was just "Atem's Destiny" and that was that.


	12. Day 13-Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba comes home to see the effect his purchases had on Yami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by both Pandir and Prettiugli. 
> 
> Bondage theme but no smut.

Seto stepped out of his limo in front of his grand mansion with an air of eagerness that he had never displayed before. He was glad that Mokuba had agreed to stay over at the game shop this week. All he’d needed to tell his little brother was that Yami wanted to apologize to him after the argument the two of them had over a month ago and Mokuba readily agreed. 

After crossing the threshold. He pulled a small remote from his pocket and flicked the switch into the “off” position before making his way upstairs. He was the most eager to see what the effects of his purchases were having on Yami. 

He made his way up the stairs going deliberately slower than he would have like and tempered his eagerness by focusing on the reason Yami was up and being willingly isolated in his bedroom at the moment. 

Seto didn’t even know what had started the argument, but him and Yami being him and Yami it had spiraled out of control. They had both said some hurtful things. After weeks of separation Yami (being the normally more level headed one on such matters) sought out Seto first. 

Normally they would have been too proud to apologize or even acknowledge their faults but they had been working on it since the start of their relationship. Now, in regard to this latest argument, they had come to an arrangement. Seto’s turn to make up for the things he had said started at the end of next week. Until then Yami was making up for the thing he’d said that Seto had found the most hurtful. 

In whatever way Seto saw fit. 

(within reason) 

Seto opened the door to see the beautiful sight of Yami on his bed. The other had his hands bound behind his back with black silk ribbons that were tied in a way that it wouldn’t cut off his circulation. His legs were unbound and there was a rope attached to a collar around Yami’s neck. These allowed him movement but only within the borders of the bed.

Yami was in a kneeling position, wearing nothing but a pair of blue silk boxers and there was a light sheen of perspiration on his skin. He was panting around the ball gag in his mouth. He looked up when Seto walked in.  
Seto closed and locked the door behind him and came over to Yami and titled his chin up so that their eyes could meet. 

“Had enough?” 

Yami nodded. 

Seto removed the ball gag from Yami’s mouth and demanded “Then admit it.” 

Yami tensed for a moment then relaxed and whispered “There is no way a toy can be better than you.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear that. Say it again. Louder.”

Yami glared at Seto then averted his eyes and told him“I’m sorry Seto. I was wrong. There is no way that a toy can replace you.” 

Seto rewarded him with a kiss and began to remove the bindings. He massaged Yami’s hands to make sure that they would be alright. Then he removed the boxered and finally removed the vibrator that he’d put in Yami before going in for a meeting at Kaiba Corp. 

A vibrator that he’d been teasing the other with while he was gone. 

Seto picked Yami up and took into the bathroom determined to proved that even physically nothing could ever even compare to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did this right. 
> 
> I did want to go into a smut scene but I also wanted to make sure that Seto made sure Yami was okay after leaving him that way for hours. 
> 
> (they probably did it later)


	13. Day 14-Victorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Au where Yami is the guardian of the slums and Seto is a noble who is trying to take down his guardian Gozaburo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to Prismatic Bell (Nina_Dances_In_Technicolor) who helped me out with this. I was really struggling with this theme because I know little to nothing about the Victorian era. 
> 
> Research did tell me that female prostitutes were called "Fallen Women" back then so that was kind of interesting.

The dark streets of london filled with fog as the stars began to dot the night sky. Night was the time of the “fallen”.

 

The brothels and opium dens were readied themselves for their patrons to arrive.

 

In a small apartment tucked away in the back end of an alley a small group of young adults gathered. They were all nervously waiting.

 

One of the men, a white haired youth with dark brown eyes named Bakura, paced the room occasionally shooting a pair of teens with spiky tr-colored hair a scathing glare.

 

They were known as the “Twins”. In reality they were cousins. The older one, Yami, had a hard gaze. His eyes were the color of fresh blood. The younger, Yugi, was gentler in nature and his eyes were the color of fresh violets.

 

Afteraking a few more rounds of the room the white haired man finally had enough and advanced on the Twins. Yami stood and positioned himself between Yugi and Bakura.

 

“Why the hell are we even waiting?! We should be getting ready to intercept the carriage!” Bakura snapped.

 

“He said an hour after sunset.” Yami stated.

 

“Explain to me why we're trusting some noble! We all _know_ he's not coming! They don't pay back debts to people like us!” Bakura growled. “Just cause you want to bed him-”

 

“ _That_ has _nothing_ to do with this.” Yami hissed.

 

Yami’s lack of denial stunned Bakura. He was one of the few who knew Yami’s history. He opened his mouth to continue argueing when three sharp knocks echoed around them.

 

Yami pushed past Bakura and strolled up to the door while the lights were dimmed and everone took a hidden and defensive position. Once everyome was secure Yami opened the door. One the other side stood four people.

 

One looked like Bakura. Another was a pretty female brunette with blue eyes. Behind them were two Gentlemen. One could have been the womans brother if their clothes didn't have several levels of class sperating them. The other was an older man with hair slicked back into a shape that reminded Yami of horns and dressed as a butler.

 

“Tea!”

 

“Ryou!”

 

Yami stepped aside as Yugi and Bakura serged forward. Yugi hugged Tea and Bakura pulled Ryou into his arms. Yami stepped out and shut the door to drown out the happy greatings.

 

“Alright Seto, I'll ask. Why?” Yami inquired. It was true that Yami had saved Seto from a street gang hoping to use him against his guardian Gozaburo. Seto had been injured in the attempt before Yami had stepped in. Yami had sheltered him until he could get in contact with the young nobles butler Isono.

 

Seto didn't bother with preamble. “I want your help to take down Gozaburo.”

 

Yami began laughing. Then took note of Seto’s hardened features. “Your serisous? The rumors said you were ambitious not crazy.”

 

Seto advance on him. He stopped when he was toe to toe with Yami and used his greater height to lean over him. Yami swallowed as he looked up into those blue flame eyes.

 

“You know what a plagued that man is. You have already interfered with several of his operations. All I want is information.”

 

“Too dangerous.”  Yami stated as his heartbeat picked up. “Even if I wanted to help you if Gozaburo found out we were directly targeting him he would strike back. There is no benefits for us.”

 

“You're afraid? The guardian angel if the slums is afraid to take down the man who is the main source of you misery?” Seto asked in a low growl that cut eight through Yami.

 

To cover up his bodily reaction Yami snorted. “Nobody calls me and angel.” He responded t and angled his head in a way that he knew would catch the light of the street lanterns and make his red eyes glow.

 

They stared at each other for a time until the door Yami was leaning against opened and he fell back to land on his ass. Yami looked up to Seto grinning down at him in amusement.

 

“I can help you. I have connections that I can use to protect you.” He looked up into Bakura’s eyes as the white haired teen held onto the door “All of you.” Seto stepped back.

 

“Think about it.” Seto told them and turned to leave. Roland helped Yami to his feet. Then he turned to follow Seto.

 

Yami looked down to the paper that had been left in his hand. It had an address and the words

 

“If you agree you can contact me here.”


	14. Day 15-Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto had never considered pets before. Not until his soul mate, a former Pharaoh, fell in love with a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of frequent nightmares. 
> 
> Also, even though nothing bad happens, this made me tear up a bit so there's that too.

Atem loved volunteering at the shelter. He adored spending his free time walking dogs and playing with cats. Especially the cats.

 

He felt a special connection to the cats. They were simple souls. Stubborn, independent but when you earned their trust they were gentle and loyal and loving.

 

The shelter staff like to comment on how good he was with the “anti-social” cats. Yami like to sit with them. Let them make the decision to come to him. To Yami it was a matter of patience and mutual respect. He had “rehabilitated” several cats that had trust issues.

 

 There was one cat though. He was what was called a “long term resident”. They called “Pounce” and his owners had surrendered him because they were moving into an apartment that didn't allow pets. He was a huge maine coon. He was white and silver with black marking and stunning amber colored eyes. The previous owners had described him as a “very loving and social cat” but once the staff had placed him with the others….he hadn't reacted well. Several other cats as well as staff members had gotten scratched and bitten. The longer he was there the worse his attitude had seemed to become.

 

Once the staff had seen Yami’s secret talent they'd decided that they would let him work with Pounce.

 

Yami knew he shouldn't get attached. His grandfather had made it quite clear when he'd started volunteering here that they didn't have the room for a pet. He knew he shouldn't have...but he did.

 

He started slow. As he always did. It took weeks but he gained Pounce’s trust enough for the cat to sit near him. That soon turned into Poince sitting in his lap so that Yami could scratch his chin and ears. Yami found out that Pounce adored kittens. He looked forward to the days he'd get to spend with the huge, fluffy cat.

 

Yugi appreciated the cat too. After Yami had gotten his own body he'd begun to have terrible nightmares. He scream but he was always strangely still like someone was holding him down. Yami wouldn't tell them what the nightmares were about. He would just apologize for waking them.

 

The frequency had been getting worse, until Yami had gained Pounce’s trust. Yugi hadn't figured it out until he'd gone to pick Yami up from the shelter one day and seen them together. That night Yami had slept peacefully.

 

Seto would never admit out loud that he was jealous of a cat. He would admit that he was irritated that Yami was spending more and more time at the shelter and had even nearly forgotten about two dates they had scheduled. All to spend time with a furball.

 

He knew about Yami’s nightmares. The few times he'd stayed over he'd woken Seto up. Yami had clung to him in the aftermath but had refused to tell him what it was about.

 

The last time though, after Yami had curled up at his side after a rigorous few round of sex, he slept through the night.

 

Then he'd walked into the game shop one afternoon to pick Yami up only to accidentally hear Yugi trying to persuade their grandfather to let Yami adopt Pounce. Suguroku had told Yugi that he understood why he was so insistent but that they just couldn't provide the space that such a large cat would need.

 

It gave Seto an idea.

 

One afternoon Yami’s heart had broken when he walked into the shelter and Pounce was gone. The staff had told him an older guy had come in and adopted him.

 

Yami knew he shouldn't have gotten attached. He knew that since he couldn't have Pounce someone would come in one day and scoop him up.

 

But knowing that didn't make it hurt any less.

 

Seto had picked him up that day from the game shop. Yami figured that Seto could at least hold his attention and distract him from the cat.

 

He hadn't expected for Seto and Mokuba to show him to one of the guest rooms that had been converted to a cat room.

 

A cat room that they'd given to Pounce.

 

Seto watched in fascination as Yami’s face lit up with pure joy when Pounce’s big amber eyes turned to see him and the cat happily trotted over to sit in front of him expectantly. Yami dropped to his knees and reached out to pull the cat into his arms.

 

Pounce reacted by nuzzling Yami under his chin and beginning to purr.

 

After that Yami was at Seto’s almost everyday. Seto had to admit that the furball was a little charmer. He’d won him and Mokuba ofer in a matter of days. Seto had made up the adjoining room to Pounce’s for Yami to stay in when he wasn't with Seto. Eventually Seto moved with Yami into that room. They kept the door open unless they were being intimate. Pounce liked to sleep on Yami’s chest and whenever he seemed to become distressed Poince would start purring and sometimes even kneading the blanket Yami was under.

 

Seto had never considered pets before his soul mate, a former pharaoh, had fallen in love with a cat. Now he couldn't imagine waking up in the morning without both by his side.

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.boredpanda.com/maine-coon-cats/
> 
> #2 is the cat that inspired Pounce.


	15. day 15/16-Crown and night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Atem sets aside his crown for Seto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atem is naked but is wearing Seto's coat. That's it.

Seto woke to the sound of humming. He opened his eyes to see the interior of his space station. He found himself on the verge of crying in frustration when he felt fingers threading through his hair and stroking his head. Then he realized that his head was cushioned in a lap covered in only his trench coat.

 

Seto bolted upright to find himself staring into Atem’s burgundy colored eyes. Seto started wondering if this was truly real or if he was hallucinating when Atem smiled at him and reached up to cup his face in his hands.

 

“Morning.”

 

It was such a normal greeting that Seto had to laugh. On instinct he pulled Atem into his arms. Atem returned the embrace. They sat there like that until Seto found his voice.

 

“How…? Why are you naked?”

 

Atem chuckled and pulled away just enough to look at Seto “Apparently giving me a body didn’t require giving me clothes.”

 

Seto blinked and looked Atem over. His coat was draped over Atem’s legs while the rest of him was uncovered. A metallic gold tattoo resembling the millenium puzzle glimmered in the dim lighting from the middle of Atem’s chest.

 

“As for the “how”....” Atem continued regaining Seto’s attention “ You nearly died when you crossed into the Afterlife. I couldn’t let you give up everything you’d worked for just to pursue me. So I petitioned the Gods to return us here. I told them that I owed you a great debt in two lifetimes that I could not pay while still in Egypt. That you would not stop pursuing me unless I was by your side.”

 

The implications of that were slow to process in Seto’s mind as he reached out and brushed his fingers across the image of he Puzzle. “And this?” the blue eyed CEO asked.

 

Atem smiled fondly “It is a token of sorts. I still hold the power of the Millenium Puzzle except not instead of me residing in it, the puzzle now resides in me. I will allow me to summon the Monsters bound to me from the Shadow Realm should the need arise.”

 

Atem pushed Seto’s sleeve up to reveal a similar metallic gold tattoo on his right forearm. Only this one was of the millenium rod.

 

“The same power resides in you now as well.” Atem told him. “You did something that not even the Gods could fathom. You ripped a hole between the realms. We’re going to have to deal with the consequences of that and repair it if we can.”

 

“This...this means…” Seto couldn’t seem to get his mouth to work properly. Atem’s fonds smile directed itself at Seto, causing his brain to short circuit even more.

 

“Yes, Seto. It means I’m staying here. With you.” Atem pulled Seto to him and pressed their foreheads together and whispered “I set aside my crown to give myself to you. All that I am is yours to keep if you want it.”

 

Seto felt joy fill his chest. It was an overwhelming sensation that he hadn’t felt since he’d held Mokuba in his arms after Duelist Kingdom. Atem was staying. Atem was his and would never leave him again.

 

Seto picked up the former Pharaoh and spun him around in his arms while shouting in joy. Then crushed Atem to his chest with a possessive growl. They both ignored the fact that the coat that had been covering Atem had fallen to the floor in favor of holding each other. Seto couldn't remember ever feeling so at peace.

 

A beeping noise echoed around them. It was the communications system. Atem shrugged and pushed Seto to the monitor with a blinking blue light. Atem told him “It’s been going off every so often for the past few hours and I don’t know how to work the damn thing.”

 

Seto had to smile at that as he pressed the single button to answer the call. They both winced as Mokuba’s cry of “Nii-sama!!” echoed around them. Atem moved to pick up the trench coat and wrap it around himself as best he could while Seto assured his brother that he was alright and informed the younger Kaiba of his success.

 

Atem watched the interaction while Mokuba told Seto it would take a day or two to adjust the elevator so that it could safely carry both him and Atem back down to earth. In the meantime supplies (including a set of clothes for Atem) would be send to tide them over until then.

 

When the Seto hung up he turned to see Atem standing in front of one of the windows staring at the stars. The sight took Seto’s breath away. It made him moved to stand behind Atem and wrap his arms around the smaller figure and rest his head on Atem’s shoulder.

 

“Duel me.” Seto demanded in a whisper.

 

Atem grinned and suppressed a laugh. “You know that’s impossible right now, right? I don’t have a deck or a duel disk and a fight using our Shadow powers is out of the question while we’re still up here.”

 

The thought of a fight with real monsters thrilled Seto to now end. Especially when he realized that he could call all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons and that this time they would follow his orders. But logic prevailed and he grudgingly had to admit that it wasn’t feasible while they were still on the station.“I can call Mokuba back and add one of the new Duel Disks up with the supplies. With the Crystal Cloud Network and the technology I’ve put in the new Duel Disks you won’t need a physical deck.”

 

He watched Atem’s eyes light up in his reflection at the thought of fighting him again. Atem leaned back against Seto.

 

“Well then. How can I say no to that?” Atem answered then sighed contentedly as Seto wrapped his arms around his waist. “But until then we can enjoy the view of the night sky. I’ve never seen so many stars before…”

 

“Just wait until you see the planet below us.” Seto whispered into his ear. “I bet it will leave even _you_ speachless.”

 


	16. Day 17/18-Respect+Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba drags Atem out of the after life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't read the manga the Ulitmate Shadow game invovled "Yami Yugi" using cards with his face and the faces of his six priests.

kaiba looked down at the card in his hand. It resembled a duel monsters card only it held the image of Atem decked out in regalia that marked him as pharaoh. Yugi had thought that giving him the card that Atem had used for his avatar in the Ultimate Shadow game would help him. It had felt like a betrayal to Kaiba 

Yugi teasing him with a representation of the bond Kaiba had shared with Atem. Atem spitting in the face of that bond by not only leaving but then sending him back when he’d broken through dimensions just to see him. 

Now he was up in his space station fiddling with the AI program for Atem. Yugi could be ignored for now. The pressing matter was Atem. He was hooking the AI he had named “Yami” to the Solid Vision system that was used for the duel monsters projections. He may no longer have the puzzle (or the cube thanks to Atem) but he had the rest of the stupid millennium objects. They had to have some kind of power left. 

He had wrestled with how to hook them up to the system. Damaging them in anyway might take away from they left over power they might have so drilling holes in or melting them down was not an option. So Kaibahad wrapped them in silver wire and soldered that to the power system. (He’d read somewhere that silver was a metal that easily channeled magic) 

Kaiba made the final adjustments to the AI program and felt he was ready. 

If he couldn’t go to Atem he would drag Atem to him. 

Kaiba took a deep breath and placed the card with Atem’s image on it into the card slot of the projection system. He watched as the golden object began to glow and the image of Yami flickered to life. 

He was about to scream in frustration when the AI’s skin tone began to darken and his eyes shifted from dark purple to a bright red. He still wore the image of Yuugi’s school uniform but that was trivial. 

The figure floated to stand on the ground. He placed a hand to his head and wobbled on his feet. Before he knew what he was doing Kaiba had rushed forward to catch him before he fell. Seto could feel the warm, solid body in his arms. Could feel the rise and fall of his chest as Atem took one shaky breath after another, eventually evening out. 

“Ka-Kaiba?!” came the shocked gasp. 

Kaiba growled. But instead of pushing Atem back he wrapped his arms around the spirit given form to crush him in a tight hug. There were so many emotions swirling around in his chest. He didn’t even realize he’d started shouting until the words echoed in his ears.

“How dare you?! How dare you leave?! After everything you’ve done-after everything you’ve been through you just give up and turn your back on me?! Then when I search you out you throw me away! I thought I had earned your respect not your scorn!”

The anger Atem had expected, but not the hurt. It made him realize how thoughtless his actions had been. He knew that Yugi would make it through his departure but he hadn’t even stopped to think what his leaving would do to his rival. It was his most grievous mistake. Even though his limbs felt like lead he made himself lift his arms to wrap them around Kaiba

He didn’t offer an apology. He didn’t think one would be accepted. He felt Kaiba’s arms tighten around him. He knew he had to say something but it had to be worded carefully.

“Kaiba...you above everyone else I met in this time have earned my respect. That is why I couldn’t let you throw away everything to try and stay with me.” Atem told the taller teen. 

“Shouldn’t I get a say in that?!” Kaiba hissed. 

“Yes.” Atem whispered. “But you’ve worked so hard for everything you have. You have finally begun to let go of your anger and hatred. Have been able to make your dream a reality. I can’t let you throw all of that and Mokuba away for an impulsive decision.” 

“You think all of this was on impulse?!” Kaiba snapped. 

“Yes.” Atem responded softly. 

Atem stayed with Seto for a while after that. He let Kaiba rip into him then explain why he’d done what he’d done. He defended Yugi’s decision. Hours passed until Kaiba fell asleep. Atem ran his fingers through the brunettes hair. He knew he couldn’t stay for much longer. Mahad and Set would be worried enough as it was. 

This time he left a note. 

It was written across screen when Kaibe woke up to an empty room.   
You have your responsibilities and I have mine. However with what you just pulled off I can certainly visit from time to time even if I can’t stay. I’ve left a piece of myself in the card you used to summon me so you won’t have such a hard time next time. Just don’t do it too often ok?

Atem

Kaiba sighed and shook his head. It would never be enough but it was a start. Now that his head had cooled down he could see where the other was coming from. He pulled the card from the slot and made sure that the system was alright from channeling the magic. Then decided to go back down to earth. He could hopefully route the system to create the same effect down on earth. If not he could come back here to summon Atem again.


	17. Days 20/21-Snow+Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Yami is the Lord of Shadows and Seto lives in an abandoned church in his woods.

Seto dragged a sled filled with wood towards the abandoned church he and his younger brother had made their home. Mokuba strode through the snow by his side trying to draw him into a snowball fight. It was tempting but they had to finish their chores before they could.

That answer made Mokuba pout. Seto shook his head. He was so focused on his brother that he didn't notice the dozens of crows that were sitting in the trees around them. Silently watching as the two brothers got closer to the church.

It would have tipped him off about the visitor that sat on the stairs leading up to their door. When Mokuba noticed he called out to the red eyed teen with ridiculously spiky tri-colored hair

“Yami!” Mokuba broke away fro. Seto and ran up to Yami who scooped him up into a hug.

“Hey there little robin!” Yami exclaimed hugging Mokuba close. Then he looked up to grin at Seto’s glare. “Oh, don't be that way. I made up the fire and brought food. All of the household chores are already done. That should more than make up for my intrusion, dragon.”

“Fine.” Seto growled and went inside. Knowing that Yami would follow. He was surprised to see what Yami had said was true. The fire was filling the room with warmth and the small altar that he and Mokuba had converted into a table was filled with meats, pastries and platters of fruits and vegetables that looked to fresh for the winter season outside. The inside practically sparkled it was so clean and Seto could feel any drafts. 

Yami’s grin got bigger as he watched Seto’s reaction.

“Wow!” Mokuba gasped “Yami how did you do all of this? We’ve only been gone for like and hour!” Yami chuckled and leaned in to whispered in the younger boys ear with a hand cupped around his mouth like he was sharing a great secret. “There are benefits to being a Lord of Shadow.”

He said it loud enough for Seto to hear and the taller boy snorted and Yami put Mokuba down. He walked over to Seto with a sway of his hips that distracted the blue eyed male for a moment. Yami moved to stand toe to toe with Seto and looked up to lock eyes with him. 

“These are my woods after all. Under my protection. I take care of those under my wing.” 

Yami then abruptly turned and sat down at the table. He began fixing himself a plate and then looked at the other two “Well? Are you going to join me?” he asked.


	18. Days 22/23-Space/Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AI Yami has a present waiting for Seto up in the Space station

Space/present.

  
  


To make the biggest understatement of the century: Seto Kaiba was  _ pissed _ .  _ Off. _

 

The Ai had not only sabotaged his attempt to reach Atem with the cube but it had stolen the Millennium Cube and locked Seto out of his own damn space station. Then when Seto had woken backup on earth the thing had the gall to tell Seto it would let it would “call for him” once it was “done”. Then cut off communication.

 

Two days ago a large amount of power had been siphoned into the station. Then everything had gone black. They had rebooted only to have the Ai project itself on the screen and tell them that only Seto would be allowed up to the station. Seto had agreed. He wanted to fucking tear that things system apart. He just needed to get close enough to do it. 

 

Mokuba was understandably nervous as Seto climbed into the pod for the elevator that would take him up to the station. 

 

“Seto...are you sure this is a good idea?” Mokuba asked him. 

 

Seto strapped himself in and grinned at Mokuba and answered in an arrogant tone “”When I get done with that thing there will be nothing left but worthless scraps.” 

 

Then he pressed the button to close the doors. The systems lit up and scanned him to confirm his identity. 

 

“Welcome Creator.” a robotic voice told him before the elevator began its ascent to the station. He didn’t know or care what the dame program was up to. It had crossed an unforgivable line and Seto was going to make him pay. 

 

The door opened to reveal the image of Atem as he’d appeared when he’d been in Yugi’s body. The thing had renamed itself “Yami” and was floating above the floor staring down at him with an arrogant grin. As Seto stood it bowed mockingly. 

 

“Welcome back Seto. Did you miss me?” Yami asked before floating over to him and whispering into his ear “Cause I missed you.” 

 

Seto swiped a hand out to strike at him. Yami moved back with a chuckle. Floating in the air as naturally as if he belonged there. 

“Wow, Seto. It’s almost as thought you don’t like me.” Yami grinned at him. “However I have  _ several  _ simulations that I can bring up that would prove otherwise.” 

 

“Shut up!” Seto snapped “If you brought me here just to talk then send me back.” 

 

Yami sighed “You should be nicer to me. Especially after I went to all this trouble to bring you a present.” 

 

“What the hell are you babbling about?” Seto growled. 

 

Yami grinned and motioned for Seto to follow him. He floated away and Seto grudgingly did as he was directed. Yami began telling Seto about changes that he’d made to his virtual deck and how much he longed to duel Seto again. Seto tuned him out. They were heading to the main command center. That was where Seto could shut him down. 

 

Then Yami too a left down a hall that lead to the labs. Seto raised and eyebrow. “If you want to duel me we have to go to the simulation chamber.” 

 

Yami snorted “A duel can come later. I want to show you your present first.” 

 

Seto was cautiously intrigued. He followed the AI down the hall and they stopped just outside the doors to the lab. The glass doors allowed them to see the carefully arranged scene inside the room. 

 

Laying on a table in the middle of the room was Atem. He was dressed in the regalia of his station of Pharaoh. His purple cape was draped over him, presumably to keep him warm. Wires made their way out from under it to connect to monitor that showed his steady vital signs. Yami was speaking again. 

 

“Statistically, you would have died in your attempt to see him. I couldn’t let you do that so I sent you away for a while so I could figure out a way to bring him here. The transition was a little rough on him. But here is your precious pharaoh, alive and well.” The AI told Seto. 

 

Seto whipped around to see the AI smugly string down at him.

 

“How do I know that this isn’t some kind of illusion?” Seto growled. Yami waved at the doors

 

“Do you want to see him? I can open the doors. For a price.” Yami told him before floating down to  lovingly caress his fingertips along Seto’s duel disk. “When you are satisfied that he is what I promised then you make this my home. I think it’s only fair that since i’m granting your desire your should grant mine.” 

 

“Desire?” Seto asked nervously. He wanted this to be real. He wanted Atem to be there for him to take. Yami looked up into his eyes, there as a deep sadness in those violet orbs. 

 

“I’m not Atem but I don’t want to see you destroy yourself for him. However, based on your history you were unlikely to give up on him. He’s here to stay. I destroyed both the cube and the puzzle so there is not taking him away.” Yami told him. The AI’s hand shifted from Seto’s duel disk to his arm “But I want to stay by your side too. I need you as much as you need him. Please do this for me?” 

 

“If it is Atem then I will agree to your terms.” Seto told him. Yami smiled up at him and waved his arm to open the doors to the labs. 

 

A few hours later Seto came back to earth. Everyone was stunned to see Atem. The former spirit looked around in dazed confusion. Seto started barking orders to get medical attention for Atem. only Mokuba notices that the lights on Seto’s duel disk were no longer blue. They were red. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. You read that right. A computer program kidnapped a dead Pharaoh to get in Seto's good graces.


	19. Day 24-Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba tries to get his brother and Yami under the mistletoe

Mistletoe-

 

Yami felt like a monster.

 

Everytime he caught sight of Mokuba’s hopeful face in the midst of every other part goer made him feel even worse. So he had to look somewhere else.

 

Anywhere else...except the ceiling. 

 

Where the bunches of mistletoe hung.

 

When Seto had picked him up for this company Christmas party he'd warned Yami about Mokuba’s plot to get them under the mistletoe and kiss. Something about watching to many Christmas rom-coms and Yami hadn’t really heard much past that cause he'd been laughing to hard. 

 

Once Yami had recovered enough to listen again Seto had made Yami promise to not even look at the mistletoe while they were at the party. Yami hadn't seen the harm but respected Seto enough to honor the fact he wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection. Mokuba’s face was making Yami want to leave early.

 

Then Mokuba had started trying to trick the two of them under the bunches. Unfortunately for Mokuba the two of the were better at reading him than he was at reading them. Yami ended up stepping back and maneuvering Yugi under the mistletoe with both Anzu and Shizuka, both of whom he shyly kissed in the cheek. 

 

Mokuba was good but they were better.

 

The party wound down and Yami rode back with the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba pouted and complained about their “unnatural set of skills” the whole ride back. Yami was spending the night with Seto. 

 

It turns out they had underestimated the younger Kaiba’s skills…

 

The little brat had hung mistletoe over the front door of the mansion. He'd zoomed in and turned to watch them enter then, with a grin, directed their attention to the leafy bundle above them. The two teens looked from the plant, to Mokuba, to each other. Seto shook his head with a laugh and pulled Yami into his arms and kissed him. Yami had to grab the lapels on Setos jacket as the taller man dipped backwards like the guys did to the girls in old movies. 

 

Mokuba cheered and fist pumped in victory as Seto help Yami to stand back upright. 

 

“Does this mean I beat the two Kings of Games?” Mokuba asked with a grin. Seto threw his scarf into his younger brothers face.


	20. Day 25-Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to chapter 18 for days 22-23 Space and Present. 
> 
> Mokuba wakes up his brother and his brother's two lovers (a former pharaoh and an AI made flesh) for Yami's first Christmas.

It was 12:00 am on christmas day and Mokuba was already awake. He sneaked down to the huge tree that he had insisted be put up this and snagged an armful of presents to drag up to his brothers room.

 

He was determined to make this the best Christmas ever. Especially since it was Yami’s first one with his own physical body.

 

It had been three years since the former AI had dragged Atem out of the afterlife and then used the former pharaoh to blackmail Seto into allowing him to stay in his older brother’s duel disk.

 

While Seto had been focused on Atem and helping him adjust to his new life the AI had mostly stayed hidden. Mokuba had been suspicious and had stolen Seto’s duel disk to confront Yami.

 

Looking back it hadn't been his brightest idea but it worked out since all Yami wanted to do was be near to Seto. Yami had slowly become Mokuba’s friend and in the end the younger Kaiba had contacted Yugi too help him champion for the AI.

 

At first Atem had been furious but Yugi had worn him down and for the last year Yami and Atem had been sharing a body on and off. Two months ago on Halloween Atem and Seto had found a way to give Yami his own body.

 

It was a joy watching Yami adjust to being real. Sometimes he was like a little kid. His naivety was honestly refreshing to the rest of their strange little family.

 

Mokuba silently praised himself for unlocking and opening Seto’s door without dropping a single present. He walked up to the bed and suppressed a coo at the scene of his brother laying in bed with and arm wrapped around each of his lovers. The near identical men were curled up and were resting their heads on Seto’s chest. All three were sleeping peacefully. Thankfully they were all also wearing pajamas.

 

Mokuba took a deep breath and dumped the presents onto the bed while shouting “Merry Christmas!”

 

It startled the triad into full wakefulness. Mokuba leapt into bed with them he wrapped his arms around Yami.

 

“Get up! It’s Christmas! Your first Christmas! I don’t want you to miss a single moment of it!”

 

Seto groaned and muttered something about how high schooler should crave more sleep. Atem shot back that Seto really didn’t have a leg to stand on with that.

 

Yami laughed and wrapped his arms around Mokuba. “How the hell did you even get in here?”

 

“Like it’s hard to hack Seto’s keypad-” Mokuba started but was cut off by a pillow making impact with his face.

 

Mokuba removed to see Atem twine his fingers with Yami’s and whisper “Merry first Christmas Yami.”

 

The former Ai’s face brightened then Seto closed his hands around theirs. “Merry Christmas Yami…” Seto whispered. No one mentioned the light blush on the older Kaiba’s face.

 

“Enough of the mush! Let’s open presents!” Mokuba shouted earning himself another pillow.

 


	21. Day 26- Sacred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Yami is made to under go trials to become the Symbol of the Gods much to Seto's fury.

Seto stood on the outer rims of the sacred circle. In the middle was his lover Yami. they didn’t even look at each other.

 

Seto was furious and worried at the same time. He’d finally been given his step-father’s position as the kingdom’s Guardian of the West. He was finally able to have enough power and money to present a dowry to Yami’s family (and had even been preparing one) when Yami had been dragged off with three other candidates from each of the three other corners of the Kingdom to be presented to the Gods as a Heir to the Symbol of the Sangenshin.

 

If an Heir was not found before the current Symbol died not only would their land die but it would take their people with it. The other three candidates had failed and died. Yami was the last to be made to participate in the ceremony.

 

Seto would be damned if he let Yami fail. He was going to do whatever had to be done to make sure that they walked out of here together.

 

A priest brought a crystal chalice filled with a cloudy liquid to Yami. Yami took a deep calming breath and took the chalice from the priest. He closed his eyes and tipped it back and drank it all in one go. Seto had to choke back a snicker at the scandalized look on the priests face. When Yami opened his eyes and handed the empty chalice back to the priest with a smirk Seto had to hid his laughter behind a cough.

 

That finally earned him a sidelong glance from Yami. Only Seto saw the nervousness and fear in his eyes. Seto gave him a sharp nod.

 

‘You can do this’ he silently told the other with his eyes ‘I won’t let you fail’

 

Then the ceremony began.

 

It started with the circles on the floor glowing with a white light. The same color engulfed Yami’s eyes. This was the Trial of Air. The circle and Yami’s eyes changed to green for the Trial of Earth. Then blue for water, and red for fire were two of the other candidates had failed.

 

The next was were the third candidate had failed. The color changed to a dark purple that was almost black and gave the room an eerie glow. The Trial of Death.

 

Yami started to shake hugged himself and curled up on himself. He made a choking noise and Seto moved. He shoved passed the pathetic excuse for guards that gave equally pathetic attmepts to stop him. He stormed over and grabbed Yami by his upper arm.

 

Yami snapped his head up to look at him. Tears streamed down his face. “Se-Seto…?”

 

Then he screamed “STOP IT! YUGI-DON'T-! _STOP_!”

 

Seto shook him. Yami gasped turned his attention back to him.

 

“Look. At. Me.” he demanded “ _Focus_ on me. You can make it through this Yugi is fine.” Seto shook him again when Seto saw that the other’s attention was turning from him again. “I’m here. Not matter what happens I refuse to leave your side.”

 

Yami’s hands moved to cling to Seto’s arms. His nails began to dig into Seto’s skin but Seto refused to look away. With one final scream the light in the room changed to gold. The trial of Life.

 

Yami stared into Seto’s eyes. Only the onlookers saw Seto’s gain gold flecks in his blue eyes.

 

Yami opened his mouth and spoke with an echoing voice that was not his own “Keep your word Guardian for now you are bound to his child of ours. His life is yours as your is his. Do not fail us.”

 

With a pulse the light in the room raced forward and was seemingly absorbed by Yami.

 

Yami slumped forward into Seto’s embrace.

 

“Yami? Are you ok?!” Seto demanded.

 

“Tired…” Yami whispered. His hands still held Seto’s upper arms in their vice like grip. Seto wrapped Yami as best he could in his arms.

 

“Then sleep.” he muttered to the other. Yami simply nodded and passed out.


	22. Day 27-dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami convinces Seto to dress in cosplay and of course Seto becomes the center of attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short.

‘There should be a limit’ Yami silently griped to himself ‘At how good someone is at a single hobby.’

Standing in the middle of the convention room floor was Seto cosplaying as Kaibaman. Dozens of other convention attendees taking pictures and video. The outfit had been Yami’s idea. All except for the animatronic Blue Eyes White Dragon that curled around Seto’s shoulders and with a press of a button either extended it’s wings or opened its mouth to menacingly to reveal flashing LED lights that mimicked the monsters attack.

Yami sat at a table to the side in a far less impressive cosplay of the Celtic Guardian. He smiled at the way Seto was practically preening under the attention towards his creation. Not that his boyfriend would ever admit to preening but there he was.

Yami would tease him about it later.

After a few minutes later Yami came up and dragged Seto away to the great disappointment of the photographers.

“You know that we didn’t come here for you to be the center of attention.” Yami told him. “I’m surprised that you didn’t press a button and create a stadium to chant your name.” That earned him a warning growl. Yami choked back a laugh but said nothing more.

They spent the rest of the day going to panels and shopping in the artist halls. Seto was so relaxed. It was wonderful. It was the most child-like he’d ever seen his lover. By sunset they had to go back to their room to change into normal street clothes for dinner with the others. The shower they took together to “save time” made them late but it was truly a good day.


	23. Day 28-Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami brings over a movie for them to watch and it gains and unexpected reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler Alert* for anyone who has not seen the wondrous beauty that is the movie Dragonheart as I completely give away the ending. I can only hope I conveyed it's beauty well enough.

Yami had brought over a movie the Anzu had brought home from America. Dragonheart. Yami had thought that Seto would like it because, unlike so many other movies featuring dragons, the dragon was an intelligent creature and basically the hero of the whole story.

 

Yami curled up at Seto’s side with the taller man’s arms around his shoulders as the movie reached it’s climax. The dragon who’d taken on the name Draco was begging the knight Bowen to kill him in order to rid the world of the evil king Einen, whom the dragon had made the mistake of sharing his heart with to ave the king as a young boy. However, Draco’s held he lifeforce so both of them had to die. But Bowen couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill his friend.

 

Not until confronted by Einen. It was being face with the tyrannical king that had used and manipulated all of them did Bowen finally take up his axe and use it to kill Draco and rid their world of Einen.

 

Yami’s heart broke when Bowen looked to Draco who laid his head down for the final time with a contented smile on his face. Bowen and Draco’s other two friends, a young redheaded girl who’d been driven by vengeance named Kara, and a monk who’d kind of hero worshipped Bowen and wrote “bad” poetry name Brother Gilbert, came to stand by Bowen’s side while Bowen walked up to Draco’s body to place his hand upon his friend’s head.

 

“Now where do we turn?” asked Bowen. Then Draco’s body became a bright orange mist and brushed against Bowen’s cheek in comfort.

 

“To the stars,Bowen.” Draco’s voice told the knight “To the stars.”

 

Yami felt Seto’s arm tighten around him as the orange mist became a ball of light and drifted up to the constellation that was the Dragon’s heaven. The thing place that driven Draco to share his heart with Einen and the place he’d feared his actions had barred him from.

 

They watched in awed silence as the other stars of the Dragon constellation converged around Draco’s star and then burst into light filling the night sky with billions of stars that converged to form the shape of a dragon then fade back into the 14 stars that made up the constellation.

 

Seto tensed even more then relaxed slightly when the star at the tip of the head of the dragon glimmered bright orange.

 

The movie ended with Brother Gilberts voice telling them that Bowen and Kara lead the people into an age of “justice and brotherhood” and for when times got tough all they had to do for strength was look to Draco’s star.

 

When the credits rolled Yami felt Seto sag against the couch.

 

Unbidden the words “That was beautiful…” fell from Yami’s mouth.

 

Seto answered with only a “hn” but the tone made him look up into his lovers eyes.

 

“You’re crying?” Seto asked incredulously.

 

Yami reached up to touch the wetness on his cheeks. He hadn’t known he was crying but he couldn’t deny the evidence so the merely shrugged and told him “As I said: That was beautiful.”

 

“Beautiful? What was so “beautiful” about it?” Seto snarled “How is dying “beautiful”?”

 

“It’s not. But his sacrifice was inspiring. I gave the people the push they needed for change.” Yami offered.

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Seto growled and Yami got the feeling that they weren’t talking about just the movie anymore. Yami chose his next words carefully.

 

“Tell me Seto, in the same position, with the same stakes what would you have done?” Yami asked. Seto blinked at him. Yami continued “Draco knew what needed to be done. Made it quite clear that as long as he lived so would Einen. That the man's tyranny and evil would never be gone unless he was.”

 

“Someone else would have taken up the tryanny eventually. That is one thing that never fails with humans.” Seto

 

“Yes, but they dealt with the evil in front of them. You can’t expect one sacrifice to rid the world of all evil.”

 

“You did…” Seto told him, then blinked as though he didn’t know why he’d said that. Yami waited silently for him to continue...or not.

 

Seto turned his face away from Yami’s and whispered angrily “You walked into the afterlife. Made you best friend essentially kill you so you could rid of the world of some “big bad”.”

 

Yami nodded sadly “Yes. I dealt with the evil that had plagued me from my first life time till then. But I just rid the world of Zorc’s influence. As you said: there would be plenty of others who would take up the torch. I dealt with the evil in front of me. As Bowen and Kara did. Of course no one expected Kara to charge into the afterlife to drag Draco from the heavens.”

 

Seto snorted at that. That night Seto took them up to his room and made love to Yami in an almost desperate fashion. AS though it was the only way he could work his way through the tempest of emotions raging through him. Yami simply  held him through it and after they collapsed.

 

It was obviously a bigger issue than could be covered in one night. However, Yami did inform Seto that there was always a continuation of every story. He proved it by showing Seto there was a Dragonheart 2. He listened as Seto complained that sequels were never as good as the originals but Yami said nothing as the movie showed up a few weeks later.

 


	24. Day 28-Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto confronts atem under the candle light and truths are revealed

The only light in Atem’s chamber’s was that of the candles and the moon that held his gaze. He was hiding from his unexpected guest, aka: Seto Kaiba and he knew it. They’d been arguing all day and he was tired. When he’d realized that Atem could never again leave this realm without facing oblivion he’d decided to stay. When they’d been informed that since Seto was once both priest and Pharaoh and the fact that he’d firmly decided to stay here, there was no way to force him to return to the land of the living. Now they were trying to decide what to  _ do  _ with Seto now that they couldn’t get rid of him. 

 

If he was being honest with himself Atem was glad that Seto couldn’t leave. He’d fallen hard for this man in both lifetime’s he’d known him. In both lifetime’s he hadn’t been able to tell the man how he’d felt before leaving him behind. 

 

Before abandoning him. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts.” 

 

The soft whisper startled Atem and he spun to meet the steady blue gaze of Seto Kaiba. 

 

“What-” Atem couldn’t finish the thought. The way that the candlelight glimmered over Seto’s skin made his heart race. 

 

““Penny for your thoughts” it’s a term used by english speakers to ask what on your mind.” Seto informed him. 

 

“How did you get in here?” 

 

“I was taking a walk and I found a hidden walkway that lead me here.” 

 

Atem shook his head. When he looked up again Seto was leaning over him. Atem swallowed. 

 

“Want to tell me why you’re avoiding me?” Seto demanded. 

 

Atem shoved him back “I am not avoiding you.” he snapped and turned to walk away. Seto’s hand grabbing his wrist stopped him. 

 

Both gasped as they were forced into a shared vision of when Seto was Atem’s priest. Hs cousin, heir and lover….

 

Seto teaching Atem in the library and being entranced by the way the candles flame danced over his tri-colored hair, his intensely focused red eyes, his skin. Unable to help himself Seto leaned forward and pressed their lips together in their first kiss…

 

Atem begging Seto to talk to him after their duel where Atem defeated him with the use of Kuriboh instead of the gods….

 

Seto begging Atem not to go through with his plan to seal himself in the puzzle...

 

When they were release from the vision Seto yanked Atem around to face him. He caged the struggling pharaoh in his arms. “That’s it isn’t it?!” the taller male hissed “You don’t want me because I’m not him?! 

 

“No!” Atem snapped no longer able to hold back now that he’d been confronted “I want you because you are Kaiba!” 

 

Atem managed to shove Seto back. Instead of moving away Atem crossed his arms defensively “But...I don’t want you because you  _ were  _ him….I loved him with an intensity that stld my breath away.  I broke him by abandoning him in favor of saving the people. Don’t ask me how I know, I just do. BUt I fell for you, Seto  _ Kaiba _ , and I don’t want you to give up everything you worked for just because-”

 

Seto’s mouth covering his cut him off. Tears burned at Atem’s eyes when Seto pulled away. 

 

“You  _ don’t  _ get to decide this  _ alone _ .” Seto growled and reached out to gently brush one of Atem’s bangs behind his ears “There is no life I can be without you and be whole. You keep saying I’m his reincarnation. So, that means you broke me in two lifetimes. That means you  _ owe _ me. Don’t keep us apart any longer…” 

 

Atem couldn’t do it. He couldn’t win against Seto. So he stopped trying and pulled Seto down to kissed him with two lifetime’s of longing. Seto gave as good as he got. Burying his fingers in that soft mass of tri-colored hair. When the need for air drove them apart they merely rested their heads against each others. After a time Seto picked Atem up and carried him to his bed and held him close. They didn’t sleep or speak or do more than exchange the occasional kiss until the sun rose. Only then did Seto finally speak again.

 

“I can’t be your priest.” Seto told him softly. Atem held his breath. Seto continued with the words he desperately wanted to hear ““There is no need for you to take a wife here...no need to produce an heir. So marry me. Be my husband instead of my king.” 

 

Atem could only give one answer

 

“Yes.” 


	25. Day 30-Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto reflects on his favorite color and the person who has eyes the same shade

Red

 

Like Yami’s eyes.

 

Seto liked them. He liked them even more now that he had his own body. Instead of a darkening of Yugi Muto’s eyes glaring at him across a dueling arena it was Atem’s crimson eyes. It gave him an extra thrill. It made him look more like a creature of the darkness he was named for. It fit him better.

 

Seto often wondered when he’d fallen for this man. He wondered if that when the other had shattered his heart if he’d kept a piece for himself.

 

Red

 

Like the wine they had toasted with on the anniversary of their first date. The night that they had first open themselves to each other in physical intimacy. Seto had know that there would be pleasure involved but this wasn’t just satisfying their base instincts. There was a vulnerable about the former spirit in the moment he’d straddled the other’s hips while they kissed in Seto’s bed wearing only their boxers. Those had been soon discarded. When they had joined it was the closest Seto had felt to being whole in a long time.

 

It had taken time for Seto to open himself up to the extent that Yami had open himself to him. Yami was patient though. He had his limits and they had their fights but Yami always returned when they’d both cooled off. There was nothing so cliched as the “I was wrong” “No I was wrong” argument that couples in the movies had. There was an understanding there. On the rare occasion apologise were exchanged they meant something. Not just words.

 

Red.

 

Like the stone that sat on Yami’s hand now. A promise ring that Seto had made for him. He hadn’t made one for himself. He’d told himself he didn’t need one to know what he was pledging himself to. He couldn’t name the feeling he’d had in his chest when Yami had showed up a month to the day later with a ring for Seto. A ring that Yami had commissioned for _him_.

 

It was so simple. Yet so complicated. Strange and wonderful.

 

Now he woke up every morning with Yami in his arms and he never got tired of it. Prayed he never would. (Yami might trust him and he trusted Yami would never willingly leave him but Seto was still learning how to trust himself.) So he learned to treasure each day. Made sure that he woke up before the other to see him open his eyes. Learned to open himself up so that those red eyes could act as a blam to pains he’d never shared with anyone. To cut them open and cleanse them so they could heal at last. Some would never fully heal but the pain became easier to bear with those bright red eyes opening to his with a smile every morning.


	26. Day 31-Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to day 5-angry submission 
> 
> A toast at the beginning of the KC Grand Prix

“A toast. To the KC Grand Prix.”

 

Kaiba’s voice was loud and commanded the attention of the crowd. Glasses were raised and the sentiment was echoed. The room was filled with sponsors, reporters, and the participating duelists. There were some familiar faces, like Leonhart Von Schroeder (He’d gone to using his real name for tournaments) and Vivian Wong (who’d made a name as a tag team duelist alongside Mai Kujaku).

 

All were hoping for a shot at Yugi Muto’s title of King of Duelists (especially Leon who was desperate for a rematch that didn’t involve his brother).

 

Except for a young man standing off in a corner with a glass of champagne in his hands. Yugi Muto’s mysterious recently discovered cousin. Rumor had it he was Seto Kaiba’s closest friend (they were dating if you were a gossip columnist) but no one could figure out how they had met and neither he, Yugi, or Kaiba were offering any answers.

 

Atem was content to hang on the sidelines. He’d already fended off Vivan who’d been not-so-subtly trying to flirt with him. He’d reintroduced himself to Mai who had also tried to flirt with him but in a more of a friendly teasing manner than Vivian’s overt (failed) attempt at seduction.

 

Suddenly there was a camera in his face.

 

“You’re Atem Muto are you not?”

 

Atem nodded.

 

“Are you a duelist like your cousin?”

 

Atem shrugged “I play on occasion. Tournaments aren’t my thing though.”

 

“How close are you to Seto Kaiba?”

 

‘Subtle’ Atem silently snarked while hiding his smirk behind a sip of his champagne. Normally it took four or five more questions for Kaiba to even be brought up. This guy must have decided that the direct approach was best. He scanned the crowd and saw that Yugi was trying to settle a fight between Rebecca and Anzu over who Yugi liked more and took the chance to excuse himself.

 

After breaking the girls apart Atem decided that he’d had enough for the night and snuck out to return to his hotel room. He stripped out of his nice clothes and took a shower. When he’d walked out of the bathroom he was suddenly really glad he’d decided to use the plush robe instead of just a towel.

Seto Kaiba was sitting on the bed smirking at him. “Too much excitement for a former Pharaoh.”

 

Atem rolled his eyes “How did you even get in here?” he asked moving to the closet.

 

“I let you guess between the fact that I own the hotel or that I can hack the door.”

 

“Is that even possible?” Atem asked suddenly intrigued.

 

Seto blinked at the genuine interest in Atem’s eyes. He simply nodded.

 

“If I get good enough with tech will you teach me how to do that? I’m still in awe of what rebecca was able to accomplish and even what Siegfried-” Atem stopped the circumstance of Siegfried Von Schroeder’s hacking attempt.

 

Seto relieved him of his awkwardness by scoffing “Sieg was nothing that I couldn’t handle. The Hopkin’s girl however shows promise. When she gets old enough I might consider hiring her for my cyber security division.”

 

Atem nodded and grabbed some clothes to go back to the bathroom and dress. He came back to seeing Seto on his computer.

 

“Come here. I’m going to show you the basics. If you’re half as skilled at this as me you might be able to give Rebecca Hopkins a run for her money.”

 

It was a huge leap of trust that went unspoken as they spent the rest of the night over the computer.

 

When the morning came Atem promised to meet Seto at the VIP booth. Seto told him he’d made time today to give part of the tour of Kaibaland and that the tour would have to be spread out through the next three days to make sure they covered the entirety of the park.

 

“I look forward to it.” Atem told him and without thought leaned up to press his lips to Seto’s cheek.

 

The action stunned both of them.

 

“Um..I-I’ll see you later.” Seto uncharacteristically stuttered. Atem simply nodded and they parted to ready themselves for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last of them! I hope you all enjoyed them! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! It encouraged me to slither out from my hidey hole to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> *Peaks out from behind corner* Let me know what you think?


End file.
